


A História De Sally Jackson

by Kori_Hime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Como seria a relação de uma mortal e um deus?Sally Jackson esperava que aquele fosse mais um típico verão.Poseidon esperava que não.
Relationships: Sally Jackson & Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 2





	1. Um breve prólogo do que está por vir

**Author's Note:**

> As informações contidas nesse texto são completamente ficcionais criadas por mim e pode não seguir a ordem cronológica ou verídica dos demais livros; Não copie.

Sally caminhava sem rumo pela praia.

Era fim de tarde e o sol estava pronto para se por dali alguns minutos. Ela parava vez ou outra para apanhar uma concha na areia. Admirava a concha, e depois colocava-a dentro de sua bolsa de praia enfeitada com diversas outras conchinhas encontradas ali mesmo naquela praia.

Não era uma colecionadora de conchas, na verdade, ela confeccionava as bolsas, usando uma velha máquina de costura que fora de sua avó um dia. As conchas eram um bom atrativo para enfeitar suas bolsas sem gastar muito dinheiro. Assim as vendia por consignação em uma loja dali mesmo.

O verão estava chegando e mais alguns dias aquela tranquilidade da praia quase deserta iria acabar. Porém, essa não era uma má notícia para Sally Jackson, ao contrário.

Após o falecimento de seu tio, e único parente vivo, não havia outro caminho a seguir senão trabalhar para se sustentar. E a temporada das férias de verão era perfeito, iria trabalhar em um quiosque na praia durante o dia, e a noite em um restaurante de frutos do mar.

Sally estava sozinha no mundo, não possuía nenhum bem material, ou herança, a não ser a velha maquina de costura. O apartamento em que vivia com seu tio doente foi leiloado, logo após o banco tomar para quitar uma dívida não paga da hipoteca. Sally se viu obrigada a abandonar o lugar, e tudo o que foi de sua família ser levado pelos carregadores. Não eram muitas coisas, mas haviam recordações que o tio afirmava ser de sua avó e até mesmo da bisavó. De seus pais, apenas um porta retrato.

A bolsa já estava cheia de conchinhas e pedrinhas brilhantes, quando Sally decidiu sentar a beira mar para assistir ao por do sol. Era sempre mágico, uma atração a qual não se precisava gastar nenhum dinheiro para admirar, mas poucas pessoas o faziam.

As ondas quebravam na areia e a água do mar alcançava seus pés, a brisa brincava com seus cabelos, fazendo-os balançar, enquanto o sol se punha, como se ele estive a se esconder de todos, atrás da linha horizontal do oceano. A água tingida de laranja e amarelo, parecia um grande painel de arte natural. Era a coisa mais bonita que Sally tinha ao seu alcance.

Naquela noite, Sally teve um sonho.

Ela caminhava na praia de mãos dadas com uma criança. Não sabia quem era aquela criança, porque não a conhecia. Era uma pequena criança de uns dois anos, com cabelos escuros. Acordou com o coração batendo a mil em seu peito. Voltou a dormir após beber um copo de água gelado, mas antes, observou pela janela, o mar estava agitado. Sally estreitou os olhos, acreditando que havia alguém na praia, mas quando piscou, já não podia ver mais ninguém.

O chalé que estava hospedada era dividido com mais outras quatro mulheres. O único dinheiro que possuía foi dado como parte do aluguel da temporada de verão. Logo pela manhã, Sally foi até o quiosque que trabalharia, recebeu algumas orientações importante e o avental. Passou o dia faxinando o local com mais outras moças que seriam suas colegas de trabalho.

No final da tarde, sentindo dores nas costas e o pé latejando, Sally voltou ao chalé, tomou um banho e foi para o restaurante de frutos do mar. O trabalho ali parecia mais tranquilo, porém, não demorou muito para que ela fosse designada a fazer diversas atividades extras do que foi dito na entrevista.

Não poderia reclamar, porque foi alertada por um dos garçons que o patrão despedia, sem piedade, os empregados que se recusavam a obedecer suas ordens. Ela pensou em procurar outro local para trabalhar, mas não adiantaria, todas as lojas boas e restaurantes mais recomendados, já estavam com todas as vagas ocupadas. Nesse caso, ela não tinha muitas alternativas, e as bolsas que costurava para vender, não lhe davam tanto lucro, como desejava. A maior parte ia para a loja.

Quando saiu do restaurante, após seu horário ser cumprido, Sally não desejava outra coisa senão cair na cama e dormir. Tomou um banho demorado e vestiu algo confortável, a noite estava agradável, era inda inicio de verão e logo a noite ficaria abafada. Ela deitou na cama, nenhuma das outras acompanhantes de quarto haviam chegado, pelo que se recordou, elas iriam a uma festa depois do trabalho. Sally não sabia de onde tiravam tanta energia para aguentar o trabalho e as farras.

Nunca foi de festejar, sair a noite ou namorar. Gostava de ler, escrever e assistir bons filmes. As vezes, quando sobrava dinheiro, ia no cinema, e depois passava em um sebo para escolher livros. Costumava trocar os antigos livros que já havia lido, por outros que desejava ler. Uma prateleira inteira já fora trocada durante um ano, e Sally nunca se cansava, e cada dia mais sonhava em fazer parte daquele mundo só que ao contrário, as pessoas lendo seus livros e se disponibilizando a viver parte de seu sonho.

Mal colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, e o despertador já tocava. Sally coçou os olhos, e espreguiçou-se. Sentia dores por todo o corpo, estava acostumada a limpar a casa sozinha, e cuidar do tio, mas dois empregos parecia um pouco demais. Porém, necessário. E era com essa frase sendo repetida mentalmente, que ela se levantou para mais um dia.

Como faltava três hora para o turno no quiosque iniciar, ela decidiu caminhar na praia. Levou sua bolsa de conchinhas, mas não encontrou nenhuma que pudesse aproveitar, a maioria estava quebrada ou rachada. Sally sentou-se a beira mar, e deixou que a água banhar seu corpo. Era uma sensação prazeirosa. A água estava ainda geladinha e o contato com seu corpo criava arrepios.

Deitada na areia, de olhos fechados, podia jurar que ouvia uma canção tão suave, que fazia seu corpo flutuar. Sally deixou-se levar por aquela sensação e quando deu por si, estava com o corpo completamente dentro da água. Ela vestia um short e camisa branca, agora completamente molhados, ainda daria tempo de tomar um banho e se trocar para o trabalho.

Correu, saindo da água, em direção ao chalé. Olhou para trás e teve quase certeza de que havia alguém lhe observando.


	2. Muito prazer, Poseidon!

No final da primeira semana do inicio da temporada de verão, Sally Jackson já contava com alguns relaxantes musculares dentro de sua bolsa, entre outros remédios e esparadrapos que poderiam suavizar os calos e as dores que sentia na lombar, nos pés e lugares não antes imagináveis.  
Jamais passou pela sua cabeça reclamar da oportunidade de emprego que recebera. Ela estava satisfeita com as gorjetas. As gorjetas poderiam ser boas ou ruins, dependendo de seu atendimento, e normalmente, o atendimento que Sally prestava encantava a todos. Sempre muito educada e gentil, ela se esforçava ao máximo para dar seu melhor e fazer com que o cliente ficasse satisfeito. O que resultava em ótimas gorjetas.  
Mas por outro lado, trazia também muita inveja de suas companheiras de trabalho, que passaram a sabotá-la nos últimos dias da semana.  
Uma dúzia de pratos espatifaram-se no chão, e a culpada foi Sally. A bandeja de camarões despencou da mesa, Sally foi apontada. O refrigerador ficou a noite inteira desligado, Sally Jackson quem esqueceu de ligar na tomada. Dentre outros pequenos desastres que ocorreram.  
O que ela poderia fazer?  
Por mais que estivesse sendo sabotada, elas não mereciam seu ódio. E como mágica, os pensamentos ruins sumiam de sua mente, e ela voltava ao trabalho, com um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo que estivesse cansada. A sua mágica era a perseverança.  
Sábado e Domingo foram os dias mais trabalhosos, porém, os que mais lhe renderam gorjetas. No final do domingo, o gerente do restaurante deu uma folga na segunda-feira, pelas horas extras que ela trabalhou.  
Sally chegou no chalé cansada e com fome. Ela podia fazer duas refeições no restaurante, mas a segunda refeição, preferia levar para comer no chalé, após um banho, quando estivesse se sentindo mais fresca e relaxada. Comer depressa parecia fazer mal quando ela sentava na cozinha, e todos ao seu redor estavam correndo de um lado para o outro, trabalhando enlouquecidos.  
O calor que fazia, permitiu ela tomar uma ducha de água fria, sem reclamar. E após lavar bem os cabelos e tirar todo o cheiro de óleo, camarão e lagosta do corpo, sentou-se na cama, com um livro na mão. Acabou esquecendo da comida, mas não demorou muito para sua barriga roncar.  
Naquela noite, Sally não conseguiu dormir. Levantou da cama, e deixou o livro sobre uma mesa de cabeceira, o final foi surpreendente, ela precisava comprar outro livro para ler dali em diante.  
Quando ficou de pé, olhou pela janela. Havia uma fogueira acessa na praia. Ela achou estranho pois, justamente naquela noite, um luau estava acontecendo mais para os lados das rochas em outra praia, não muito próximo de onde estava, e pelo que soube, todos iriam participar. Dava até para ouvir uma música de festa se ela prestasse bastante atenção.  
Era um evento bem conhecido.  
Não é à toa que estava mais uma noite sozinha naquele chalé. Definitivamente ela não estava se queixando disso, mas, algumas vezes, Sally se sentia solitária. E esse era um sentimento que se espalhava pelo seu coração e a entristecia.  
Ela não sabia como era uma família de verdade. Pai, mãe, avós e tias. Natal, festas de aniversário e churrascos no quintal no dia da Independência. Essas coisas que todas as pessoas faziam. Sally lutava todos os dias, desde os três anos, sozinha, para permanecer em pé. Mas mesmo a pessoa mais forte, as vezes se sente fraco e precisa de um apoio. Esse apoio já estava atrasado para chegar em sua vida.  
Os pensamentos e lembranças fizeram Sally permanecer parada em frente a janela, por mais tempo que o necessário. Quando deu por si, ela piscou os olhos e viu que um homem olhava em sua direção. Um relâmpago iluminou o céu, dando inicio a uma chuva torrencial. De repente, seu corpo foi atingido por um arrepio.  
Um calafrio percorreu a espinha, fazendo com que ela desse alguns passos para trás, assustada. O homem lá fora também se movia, na direção do chalé. Sally prendeu a respiração.  
Ela aproximou-se da janela, o homem estava já na varanda pedindo ajuda. Inicialmente achou que ele falava em outro idioma, um que não soube distinguir, mas logo estava o homem pedindo ajuda no bom e velho inglês, mesmo que seu sotaque fosse incomum, nunca ouvido antes. Mais polido e muito gentil e educado.  
Assim que Sally abriu a porta, o homem alto e de cabelos negros, molhados pela chuva, entrou no chalé. Seus olhos esverdeados pareciam duas pedras de safira que brilhavam na noite. Sally tentou esconde sua excitação diante do homem.  
Ele era alto e vestia roupas elegantes, uma camisa em tom claro e uma calça social. O rosto, de queixo mais quadrado, tinha uma barba fina, os lábios eram bem corados. As mangas da camisa estavam dobradas, podendo ver os braços fortes.  
— Peço perdão pela invasão. — Ele disse, esfregando as mãos nos braços, o vento uivava e o mar estava agitado. Sally podia garantir que ouvir as ondas gemerem ao quebrar na areia da praia. Um pensamento estranho. — Estava aguardando alguns companheiros, mas acho que fui deixado para trás.  
Sally pegou uma toalha e estendeu para o homem. Ela o analisou com cuidado para não parecer curiosa. Não era o tipo de homem que alguém poderia sequer cogitar na possibilidade de deixar para trás.  
— Sinto muito, mas aqui não há telefone, então não tem como entrar em contato com seus amigos. — Sally se prontificou a fazer um chá.  
Havia uma cozinha pequena no chalé, elas pouco utilizavam a cozinha, mas Sally comprou uma caixinha de chás em saquinhos, para poder tomar enquanto lia um livro a noite, e aquela seria uma boa oportunidade para abrir a embalagem.  
— Tudo bem. Não acho que estão sentindo minha falta. — Ele sorriu e esfregou a toalha nos cabelos. Sally desviou o olhar. — Então...  
Ele deu um passo e parou quando Sally virou, parecendo desconfiada. Era justo, afinal, eles não se conheciam. Mas Sally não sentiu medo, ao contrário, ela sentia-se bem.  
— Sally... Sally Jackson. — Disse enquanto enchia a chaleira de água na pia. Colocou a chaleira no fogão de duas bocas, e acendeu o fogo com um fósforo. Organizou dois copos de plástico com os saquinhos de chá, e quando se virou, o homem sem nome estava parado com os braços cruzados, ainda sorridente.  
— Ah! — Ele levou uma das mãos até a testa e bateu ali com uma força moderada. — Como sou tolo, desculpe não ter ainda me apresentado, é que eu estava, como posso dizer, admirado.  
— Admirado? — Sally pensou se era o momento certo para ficar com medo de um estranho em seu chalé, aquela hora, numa noite chuvosa. Sua generosidade ainda poderia lhe causar problemas, era o que seu tio sempre lhe dizia.  
— Sim, admirado com sua graça.  
— Desculpe, mas eu não... — Sally afastou-se, encolhendo os ombros.  
— Peço perdão por lhe causar desconforto. — Ele afastou-se, na intenção de acalmar. O que deu certo. — Vamos começar do início, como deve ser. — ele estendeu a mão, mantendo um sorriso sincero nos lábios. — Muito prazer, Poseidon!  
— Como o deus dos mares? — Sally também estendeu a mão e capturou a de Poseidon, apertando levemente. Naquele instante, ele arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo confuso. — Desculpe, mas, seu nome. Poseidon, o deus grego, sabe... — Sally apertou os lábios, sem graça. — Você sabe o que seu nome significa, não é?  
— Sim, claro. Eu sei. Mas me admiro você saber.  
— Porque eu não saberia?  
— Não quis ofender, é que poucas pessoas, quero dizer. — Ele mexeu nos cabelos negros, parecendo deslocado. Sally terminou de preparar o chá e entregou o copo ao visitante inesperado.  
— Não adocei, se precisar, tem ainda alguns cubos de açúcar em algum lugar aqui. — Ela tratou de procurar pelo açúcar, mas não foi necessário, ele já havia bebido todo o chá. — Não queimou a língua? Estava bem quente.  
— Oh! Não estava tão quente. — Mentiu, claro que estava, ela sabia que sim. — Acho que já tomei muito tempo da sua noite. — Ele disse por fim, esfregando as mãos. — Bem, senhorita Jackson, eu agradeço por sua hospitalidade. Poucas pessoas dariam abrigo a um homem desconhecido.  
— Mas a chuva, ainda não... — Ela olhou pela janela, e poderia jurar que estava chovendo há alguns segundos atrás, mas agora, o céu estava num azul anil repleto de estrelas brilhantes. — … passou.  
Poseidon alcançou a mão de Sally e dessa vez ele a levou até sua boca, depositando um beijo respeitoso sobre a pele, agora quente, da anfitriã. Deixou o chalé da mesma forma que entrou nele, tão rápido como um vento poderia cortar o céu.  
Sally conseguiu dormir logo depois que Poseidon partiu. Ela ainda ficou diante da janela, aguardando ver algum movimento lá fora, mas parecia que ele havia sumido no ar, ou mergulhado no mar, voltando para o reino aquático, tal qual o deus dos mares.  
Ela riu, com o último pensamento.


	3. Sorvete de Ambrosia

Como estava de folga na segunda-feira, tanto no restaurante como no quiosque, Sally decidiu dormir até mais tarde. Ao acordas, as outras garotas já haviam saído para trabalhar. A única coisa que ela conseguia se recordar era a confusão na madrugada, quando retornaram do luau. Fizeram uma algazarra, até caírem no sono.

O dia estava ensolarado, e nem parecia que havia chovido na noite anterior. Sally queria aproveitar a folga para caminhar na praia, tomar um sorvete e quem sabe encontrar uma loja que vendia livros usados, assim seria mais barato e então poderia economizar para quando retornasse a Nova Iorque.

Ela vestiu uma saia longa e regata branca. Na praia, tirou as sandálias antes de pisar na areia fofa. Estava quente, mas era suportável o calor. Sally caminhou até o mar e deixou a água lavar seus pés, erguendo um pouco a saia para que não molhasse.

Dessa vez ela não apanhou conchas, não estava com tempo para costurar, também, haviam duas sacolas cheias de conchas para serem usadas, dava para enfeitar várias bolsas. Quando tivesse tempo, ela o faria.

Ao sair da areia, Sally lavou os pés sujos numa bica, ela calçou o par de sandálias de tiras e atravessou a avenida para o centro comercial. As lojas estavam agitadas, e haviam turistas de vários lugares. Sally caminhou pela calçada, admirando as lojas, desejando alguns objetos e roupas. Sim, ela era uma mulher sem dinheiro para esbanjar, mas não era cega, e sem sentimentos. Gostava de planejar o futuro, e porque não se imaginar bem vestida nele?

O vestido que Sally se interessou era longo e na cor branca. A saia era esvoaçante, deveria se mover com graça quando o vento soprasse. Ela até chegou a entrar na loja para verificar o preço de seu sonho. Eram exatos quatrocentos dólares. Um preço ainda salgado para a garçonete. Ela agradeceu a ajuda da vendedora e deixou a loja, ao sair, observou do outro lado da rua uma sorveteria. Ali, com certeza teria algo que pudesse pagar.

A sorveteria era localizada num antigo prédio de arquitetura singular, não se recordava de ver algo parecido com aquilo, enquanto se aproximava. Duas colunas brancas pareciam se erguer até os céus quando ela passou da varanda. As portas eram de vidro, com maçanetas de barra dourada.

Os detalhes desenhados nos vidros pareciam ondas do mar e golfinhos saltando da água. Ela empurrou a barra com força, porque era pesada. Ao entrar, admirou-se com a grandeza do local. O chão branco, parecia até mesmo mármore puro, mas Sally não poderia acreditar que alguém colocaria um piso tão caro em uma sorveteria a beira mar.

O balcão de cedro banco era grande e com bancos dourados. Também haviam mesas e cadeiras espalhadas, mas muito bem organizado e proporcionais a toda aquela maravilha. Tal grandeza mal combinava com o que se via do lado de fora, na rua.

— Senhorita Jackson. — Uma voz familiar fez Sally despertar. Ela virou e se deparou com um par de pedras safiras esverdeadas. — Senhorita, é um prazer revê-la.

— Senhor Poseidon. — Disse, sentindo os lábios tremerem, ela não sabia o seu sobrenome. Sentiu-se envergonhada, todos pareciam olhá-los. Agora estava duvidando de que teria dinheiro o bastante para uma bola de sorvete na casquinha. — Que coincidência.

— Pois, não é? — Ele estendeu o braço e Sally educadamente aceitou a oferta, caminharam até uma mesa igual as demais, só que havia uma bandeja de prata com diversos doces e um baleiro colorido tão dourado que poderia ser confundido com uma peça de ouro. — Esta aguardando alguém?

— Não, não... — disse, agitada, sentando-se com cuidado na cadeira estofada. Seu corpo amoleceu ao se chocar contra aquela maciez. — Estou de folga do trabalho, decidi fazer uma caminhada e acabei entrando aqui.

— Excelente, preciso de alguém de bom gosto para experimentar o novo sabor de sorvete do cardápio. — Sally já estava pronta para se levantar, ela não queria parecer oportunista, e com certeza as guloseimas daquele lugar deveriam sair pelo preço de uma refeição completa.

— Não sei se sou a pessoa perfeita para esse trabalho.

— A senhorita gosta de sorvete?

— Sim, mas...

— Então é mais do que perfeita. — Ele moveu a mão, ordenando com o olhar que trouxessem a taça de sorvete. Foi atendido imediatamente por um rapaz franzino e de nariz longo. Ele vestia um avental branco, com o nome da sorveteria bordado em dourado. Sorvete dos deuses.

— Quanto é? — Sally perguntou, acanhada.

— Quanto? Não, imagine, eu jamais cobraria um dólar sequer da minha provadora oficial de sorvetes. — Poseidon sorriu, um sorriso encantador. Sally não sabia como recusar o pedido, por isso manteve-se em silêncio.

O rapazinho magro trouxe uma bandeja dourada. A taça em que o sorvete foi servido era adornado com pedras esverdeadas tão brilhantes quanto os olhos do homem a sua frente. Sally apertou os dedos, segurando o guardanapo que foi posto em seu colo.

— Parece delicioso. — Ela salivou, o sorvete parecia uma obra de arte, o creme amarelado, salpicado de granulados coloridos e uma cereja tão apetitosa no topo, que ela não sabia como começar a prová-lo. — Qual é o sabor.

— Ambrosia.

— O manjar dos deuses. — Ela falou, apanhando a colher, levando o sorvete à boca. Sally provou mais uma colherada e capturou uma gotinha que escapava pela boca. — É uma delícia.

— Maravilhoso! — Poseidon apanhou a outra colher e compartilhou o sorvete com Sally, que permitiu. — Me diga, senhorit-

— Por favor, senhor Poseidon, me chame de Sally.

— E você, me chame de Poseidon. — Sally concordou. — Agora me diga, é interessada em mitologia?

— Ah! Sim, sim. — Ela abandonou a colher, estava tão saborosa a sobremesa que decidiu pausar, ou falaria de boca cheia. — Meu tio possuía vários livros de mitologia. Eram os meus favoritos. — Ela não resistiu a uma última colherada do sorvete. — Mas e o senh-, você, imagino que foi influenciado pela mitologia grega.

— Porque acredita nisso? — Ele já havia abandonado o sorvete antes mesmo de Sally.

— Por onde começar? — Sally olhou em volta e discretamente apontou para as portas da sorveteria. — Uma sorveteria com portas tão bem detalhadas cheias de golfinhos e agora que percebi tem alguns cavalos entalhados no rodapé. Todo esse dourado e a ambrosia, sem falar, é claro, seu nome.

— Ah! Isso. — Ele respirou aliviado, Sally não compreendeu. — Posso dizer que minha família é bem tradicional, somos de origem grega.

A tarde passou num piscar de olhos, como Sally disse ao ver as horas no relógio. Poseidon fez questão de acompanhá-la até seu chalé. A caminhada não foi muito demorada, mas ela desejava que as horas se arrastassem lentamente. A conversa estava tão agradável, que Sally sentia-se tão bem, como nunca sentiu antes. Alguém que realmente a ouvia, compreendia e compartilhava de vários pensamentos em comum.

A lua resplandecia no céu azul, acompanhada das estrelas. O mar estava tranquilo, como se fosse um gigantesco lago. Estava diante de Poseidon, na porta do chalé. Desejou convidá-lo a entrar, mas não seria muito agradável compartilhar a companhia de um homem tão incrível com as colegas de quarto. De repente ela foi tomada por um ciúme, só de pensar na possibilidade de ele achá-las mais interessantes e bonitas. Sally corou.

— Amanhã vou acordar cedo para trabalhar. — Disse, desejando que ele não notasse suas maçãs coradas.

— Me perdoe, eu fiquei aqui tagarelando, acabei esquecendo da hora. — Houve um silêncio minúsculo, mas desconfortável. — Então, acredito que a semana será bem turbulenta.

— Sim, vai ser mesmo. Não sei quando será minha próxima folga.

— Neste caso, vamos torcer para que nos encontremos em breve. — Ele segurou-lhe as duas mãos e as beijou, deixando o chalé logo em seguira. Sally teve que encostar o corpo na porta, para não cair no chão, sentindo as pernas trêmulas. Mas a porta foi aberta em seguida, e Sally caiu para trás. Mas ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.


	4. Sopa de marisco para o deus dos mares

Nos últimos cinco dias, Sally trabalhou em horários dobrados. Três garçons foram despedidos no restaurante, e devido a um vazamento de óleo no quiosque, um dia inteiro foi perdido, mas Sally e as outras garotas que trabalham com ela passaram a manhã organizando o estoque em um pequeno armazém. O horário do almoço no sábado estava agitado.   
Ela foi chamada para cobrir um garçom no restaurante, só foi permitido a troca de horários, porque os donos dos dois estabelecimentos eram irmãos, e o trabalho no quiosque estava mais sossegado.  
Sally terminou de se arrumar no vestiário do restaurante. O uniforme feminino era uma saia preta até os joelhos, uma camisa branca e avental na cintura, com um bolso para guardar o bloquinho de anotações e caneta. Ela usava uma sapatilha preta. Não podia comprar um sapato melhor, que servisse para ficar muito tempo em pé, por isso sentia dores nas pernas. O pé estava inchado, mas precisava aguentar até o domingo terminar. Ela recebia por semana, e daria para comprar um par de sapatos novos com o que receberia de hora extra.  
Assim que amarrou o avental, ela saiu do vestiários e passou pela cozinha, conversou com o cozinheiro sobre os pratos do dia e logo depois seguiu para o salão. Era amplo e as mesas espalhadas em fileiras, com toalhas cor de vinho cobrindo a madeira envelhecida. As cadeiras eram artesanais, com almofadas de estampas coloridas.  
Cada mesa possuía um porta guardanapo, saleiro, e porta palitos. O menu era revestido com plástico para durar mais. No final do salão, havia um aquário quase do mesmo tamanho da parede. Peixinhos coloridos e outros bem grandes dividiam a água. Lagostas e caranguejos ficavam em outra área, para que o cliente pudesse escolher ainda fresco.  
Uma hora depois, Sally estava sentindo o machucado no dedo do pé doer mais do que nunca. Ela deu uma pausa e foi ao vestiário fazer um curativo. Ao retornar, ordenaram que ela levasse a sopa de mariscos para a mesa três. Ela levou com muito cuidado para não cair, já que foi esse um dos motivos para os garçons terem sido demitidos.  
A mesa três ficava ao lado da janela, de frente para a praia, que geralmente era reservada ainda de manhã por convidados ou parentes de seu chefe, mas, naquele momento, uma outra pessoa ocupava a cadeira.  
— Senhorita Jackson. — Disse Poseidon, com os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa. – Não posso dizer que essa é uma coincidência. Peço mil desculpas, eu estava ansioso para te ver mais uma vez.  
— O que o senhor faz aqui? — Ela perguntou surpresa, servindo a sopa.  
— Por favor, me chame de Poseidon.  
— Eu diria o mesmo, mas estou no trabalho, entã-  
— Sim. É perfeitamente justo. — Ele esticou o braço e alcançou a mão de Sally no momento que ela organizava a mesa e a cesta com os pães. — Não me tenha como um perseguidor.  
— Jamais pensaria isso. — Ela recuou, porque haviam a chamado na cozinha.   
Ao retornar para o salão, Sally não conseguia controlar seu olhar, ele seguia em direção à praia. O mar tranquilo ao fundo, e Poseidon na mesa três, tomando a sopa de mariscos. Sally ouviu dizer que os surfistas estavam decepcionados que nos últimos dias estava tudo muito calmo, diferente do que a previsão havia informado.  
Mas não demorou muito para que Sally se ocupasse completamente, e seus pensamentos fossem tomados pelo trabalho. Mas ela ainda podia sentir a brisa do mar se espalhar, e aquilo trazia um prazer agradável.  
Quando pediu a conta, Poseidon entregou uma gorjeta e junto com ela, um bilhete. Sally não quis aceitar o valor alto da gorjeta, era desconfortável para ela receber dinheiro de um homem que sentia um interesse pessoal. Mas Poseidon não quis ouvir desculpas, pediu então para que ela compartilhasse a gorjeta com os demais colegas, e foi o que ela fez. Ninguém entendeu nada, mas aceitaram o dinheiro.  
No intervalo da tarde, Sally levou seu almoço para o vestiário. Sentou-se no banco, de frente ao armário que ocupava, e enquanto almoçava, abriu o bilhete.  
Era um convite, um pedido para eles jantarem juntos, ou se possível, tomar café da manhã, dependendo do horário livre que teria, devido aos horários confusos de trabalho. Sally guardou o bilhete no bolso do avental e terminou de comer. Só após escovar os dentes que percebeu o grande problema que tinha em suas mãos.   
Ela precisava usar o dinheiro para comprar uma sapatilha, não sobraria quase nada para comprar alguma roupa bonita, nem mesmo fazer o cabelo. E olha que estava precisando de uma hidratação, do jeito que o mantinha preso o tempo todo, estava quebradiço e seco.  
No final do expediente, ela teve uma surpresa. O rapaz magrelo da sorveteria a aguardava do lado de fora do restaurante. Ele desejava saber a resposta de Sally, sobre o convite de Poseidon. Ela ficou um pouco agitada e sem saber o que responder, mas aceitou o jantar para a terça-feira à noite. Ele poderia encontrá-la em seu chalé logo depois do pôr do sol.  
O rapaz sumiu das vistas de Sally em segundos, quase como se tivesse voado rapidamente para dar a notícia.  
Na segunda-feira ela trabalhou normalmente os dois turnos no restaurante, e um turno no quiosque. Chegou ao chalé e a única coisa que pensou em fazer foi tomar banho e dormir. Na manhã da terça-feira Sally se atrasou para o trabalho no quiosque, mas, seu chefe ainda não havia chegado, e Dalila, uma das garotas que trabalhava ali a mais tempo, não contou para o chefe sobre o atraso.   
Dalila também trabalhava a noite no restaurante, ela ficava na recepção, atendendo os clientes e os levando ao bar, quando não havia mesa disponível. Era um trabalho mais tranquilo em visto do que Sally fazia.  
Como não trabalharia na parte da tarde, Sally foi tomar um banho no vestiário, para ir embora. Dalila também estava de folga aquele dia, mas passou ali somente para ajudar a treinar a nova garçonete.  
— Dalila eu preciso de um favor. — Sally não era muito intima dos colegas de trabalho, mas Dalila costumava ajudá-la quando podia. — Nem sei como pedir isso.  
— O que é? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ela pareceu preocupada. Sally sabia que Dalila não tinha família, vivia sozinha em um apartamento pequeno, e trabalhava muito para pagar o aluguel. Por isso, Sally acreditava que ela era a pessoa perfeita para pedir ajuda.  
— Eu tenho um encontro essa noite.  
— Uau. — Dalila sorriu. — Quem é o rapaz? Aquele moreno do turno da noite?  
— Quem? Não, não é daqui. — Sally ficou envergonhada por um instante, mas decidiu revelar de uma vez quem era. Dalila o conhecia bem, ele costumava almoçar ali e não havia como ignorar um homem tão bonito.  
— Onde vocês vão jantar?  
— Não sei. Estou com medo de que ele me leve para um lugar muito chique, porque não tenho roupas bonitas e muito menos dinheiro para comprar roupa nova.  
— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa. — Dalila analisou Sally por alguns segundos. — Tenho uma roupa que não serve mais em mim, com certeza vai ficar bem em você. Vamos na minha casa.  
Sally não recusou, afinal, ela quem foi atrás de ajuda.  
O apartamento de Dalila era muito pequeno, como Sally ouviu alguém dizer. Mas era completamente organizado, possuía prateleiras de livros nas paredes, e um sofá com almofadas coloridas. Havia plantas e flores, um jardim suspenso na janela. A cozinha também pequena possuía apenas o necessário.   
Dalila abriu a porta do armário de parede, ao lado da mesa de computador. Tirou de lá um vestido esverdeado e entregou para Sally experimentar. Ela entrou no banheiro, também minúsculo, o que não era novidade, e vestiu o vestido verde.  
— Deixe-me ver. — Chamou Dalila, sentada no sofá, segurando uma de suas almofadas.  
— Acho que serviu, mas eu não tenho um sapato que combine. — Sally saiu do banheiro e parou de frente a colega.  
— Você está linda. — Dalila se levantou e tirou de seus cabelos uma precisa, fazendo os cachos avermelhados caírem sobre seus ombros. — Deixe eu prender seus cabelos.  
Depois de prender o cabelo de Sally, ela ainda foi até seu jardim na janela e retirou uma rosa amarela, com cuidado, enfeitando o cabelo de Sally. Em seguida procurou por um par de sapatos, apesar de Dalila ser um pouco mais alta, o sapato que encontrou serviu moderadamente.   
Em seguida, ela maquiou Sally e abriu novamente a porta do armário, que possuía um espelho interno. Sally se olhou no espelho, e por alguns segundos mal podia se reconhecer ali. Ela olhou no relógio, já passava das cinco horas e havia marcado ao pôr do sol. Por sorte, os chalés não ficavam muito longes dali. Após uma breve despedida, Sally deixou Dalila e partiu para seu primeiro encontro.  
Ela não poderia considerar ocasionais encontros que tivera no passado, como um verdadeiro encontro. Sally nunca foi uma garota popular, ou possuía muitos amigos. Passou por algumas decepções que a fez isolar-se completamente. Mas aquele momento não era a hora de amargurar o passado.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi escrita e publicada entre 28/12/2012 e 22/08/2013. A primeira publicação foi no meu perfil no Nyah.  
> A partir de hoje vou revisar a história e publicar em meus perfis.


End file.
